fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dyeus-Zatar
of Proto-Indo European Mythology. Dyeus-Pater in turn was influenced by deities such as Dyeus-Zatar and Dyeus-Gohut]] Summary Dyeus-Zatar (Proto-Zozan: ᐊᐄᐅ, The Father From Above) is a deity worshiped in many ancient Post-Allodian cultures among The Land of Zoza and Urn. While depictions of him vary greatly from mythos and culture, many common elements of him stay. He is usually depicted as an battle hardened middle aged to old man with long, red or black hair. Dyeus-Zatar was the chief deity in many religions that featured him. He represented war, and the good and bad that it brought the cultures that worshiped him. He was a vicious and merciless warrior, which made other gods fear him. Ancient text mentioned how he would destroy entire kingdoms simply to make his followers fear and respect him more. Later depictions gave him a much more heavenly, but none the less cruel exterior. Many origin myths on him vary, but usually have common elements. The most common version of the myth is thought to have originated from The Mouth of Zoza. It details how Dyeus-Zatar and his siblings, Dyeus-Gohut, Hieti-Konelio and Rashibur were born as full adults in the abstract land of Nieros. Dyeus-Zatar and his brother Dyeus-Gohut rose from the inky blackness that covered the realm and repelled the darkness. After the destruction of Nierous, a mysterious seed feel from the heavens, nearly instantly it grew into the "Life Tree", which gave birth to the ten "Sky Lands" and many "Lesser Lands". Each God got their own Sky Land kingdom, and each lesser land blossomed into a realm of completely different possibilities. The first of these lands became the land of mortal men, the second of the immortal demons, the third into the ageless angels and the fourth into the land of great beings. Despite his cruel exterior, Dyeus-Zatar genuinely cared for the Human Realm and its denizens. Often protecting them against the immortal demons or great beings. After thousands of years, the mythologies that worshiped him slowly died out and began to practice the current religions of the time. However during the Second Great Age, Master Ebon would rediscover the "old gods" of Urn and Zozan. Dyeus-Zatar fit his image of a perfect man and so he used him as the face and key factor of his artificial faith, the Ebonic cult of personality. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Dyeus-Zatar, Godking of the Human Realm Gender: Male Age: As old as The Chaos, which predates The Order, which lead to the creation of the univese Origin: Post-Allodian Urnic, Vhardic and Zozan Mythologies Classification: Sky Father. Architect of the Night Sky Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Reality Warping, Abstract Existence, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, Music Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Telepathy Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Growing tired of the endless darkness, Dyeus-Zatar created all the stars in the sky and all of the planets. Defeated Pateus-Zozuni, who was so large that the constellation Odeus was "a mere ant to his greatness") Speed Massively FTL+ (As swift as Zozuni, who was larger then several stars. Regularly travels to Urth from his domain "beyond far beyond the furthest star" in moments) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Superior to Zozuni and other chaotic beast) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Infinite (Limitations in ones stamina are limited to mere mortals) Range: Multi-Stellar Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Keeps a track on all things happening at once. Drunk from the stream of knowledge, which is all wisdom at all points of the past, present and future, gaining a fraction of its knowledge) Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Telepaths Category:Darkanine's Pages Category:Tier 4 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Music Users Category:Mind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users